eranofarcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Singleton
Name: General Roan (haven't actually thought of a first name for him yet, most people just call him by his full title or "Roan" if they're closer) Age: 45 Sex/orientation: male, heterosexual Appearance: Physically, Roan is about average height and build for a man of his age, well-muscled from serving as Royal Captain of the Guard for over 20 years, with what many women consider a handsome face. He has dark brown hair, slightly wavy though usually pulled back, a trimmed beard, and creases around his eyes from smiling and laughing a lot in his youth, though recent years have made him a bit more serious. He's most often seen in uniform, which can look a bit worn these days from overwork and stress, though he still wears it and his rank proudly for the sake of the men and women serving under him. Description: Roan is a good-hearted man, devoted to his work and the royal family. He was a good friend of the late king, Bayard, when they were boys, and following his friend's death, he's served as a kind of father/uncle figure to the king's surviving daughters, particularly the third child, who mirrored her father and Roan in the Guard since a young age, and who he also serves as a kind of mentor to. He's precise and explosively powerful on the field (skilled in both earth, air, and a bit of plant sorcery), driven in his work, and never really had time to marry, always focusing on his duty and obligations first and foremost (married to the job, so to say). He's encouraging to the younger Guard members, and can be a strict teacher in lessons, but under it all is a kind, fun man whose experiences and present circumstances have forced to keep it inside for a while, all the while shouldering the grief of his friend's loss but unable to show it for his inferiors' sake. Looking for: I leave that up to you. Friend, lover, a freaking drinking buddy to take his mind off things, or maybe a combination A drinking buddy? Craig Singleton it is! Craig is in his mid-40s. As a teenager the part of the country he lived in became independent and he and his family had to flee, since they had stronger ties to their nation than their region. He became the director of Division 6 of the NIA - the department of the federal law enforcement agency that dealt with superpower-related crimes. This was quite a prestigious title. But he ended up doing plenty of questionable things in order to stop a threat well beyond the scope of his job. He was told by his higher-ups basically that they approved of what he did but couldn't let the public know, so he had to go. So he is familiar with some of Roan's problems. He gave up a lot for his career, then was forced to give up his career for something even bigger. He's also very professional and can provide an emotional outlet. He can't give much in the way of relationship advice but if Roan needs a wingman, he's up for the job.